Down TheRabbit Hole
by AmerieeJane
Summary: This story starts at the beginning... when the plane first crashed on the island with a new twist, and my own character; Alice. There is going to be some drama, and twists... Who is Alice, and why are two of the plane crash survivors drawn to her?
1. Chapter 1

Down The Rabbit Hole

A Lost Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: This story starts from the beginning when the plane crashes, but it is centered around a new character that was on the Oceanic flight 815 plane crash. This new character is my own, and it may not exactly follow the story the same way, but I'm putting my own twist to it. I do not own anything about Lost or any of the original characters, so please enjoy, and feed back is encouraged! Also all flash backs and back stories will be in a different font!

Chapter 1:

If you don't know where you are going, any road can take you there, but which way you ought to go depends on where you want to go. If I had a world of my own, everything would make nonsense, and that in it self would make much more sense than my life is... or is it now was? They say that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes, they only problem with that was that the life I saw flash didn't feel like my own. Was it all over? Was this it?

I was cold, and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my right shoulder. I felt pain, and fear over take me as I wondered where I was. I couldn't be dead, because you didn't feel any more when you were dead, did you? I fluttered my burning eyes open, I was laying in cool sand, and it looked like I was in a hole. I tried to stand up, but my ankle was bent back and it looked to be broken, and my shoulder felt popped out of place. I groaned, I needed a doctor, but looking around, seeing no one else in this hole in the ground but my self I knew it was unlikely. I did how ever hear the sound of loud engines, and screams in the distance. I knew If I wasn't the only survivor I could get some one to help me out of this hole. Suddenly there was hope, there had to be other survivors, and soon a rescue team to save us from where ever we were. So I began to scream for help as loud as I could over the noise and hoping it would reach out of the hole I was in.

_(Flashback)_

_ I stood in line at the airport in Sydney, Australia, I was impatient, and in a hurry. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible, and of course there had to be a problem at the front desk. I was a few people back in line and tried to listen to what was going on. There was a very upset gentleman in a suit and tie yelling at the guy running the service desk. I turned out his father had just died, and he was in Australia to bring his father's body back to L.A. For the funeral, and they were giving him a hard time about the casket. I watched the mans face that looked like he was fighting back tears, and frustration, and felt my heart sink for him. I knew that I did not know him, but I had always felt I could connect emotionally with other people. I was very empathetic, but always thought it went deeper than that, like I could feel there particular emotions, and experience it with them. I held my breath for a moment, anticipating how difficult the situation was, and pushed tear from my own cheek, before any one could see. Soon it was resolved, and he left in a huff looking like he needed a drink. I was next, and I walked quickly up to the man behind the desk._

_ "Can I help you?" he said casually._

_"I need a one way ticket to anywhere... far away" I sighed, holding tightly to my bag around my shoulder. The guy gave me a once over. To him it must seem suspicious; a small build woman in her late 20's, long golden hair, pale white skin, and eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, black skinny jeans, and a gray sweater over a black camisole; very odd attire for a place like Sydney, Australia. _

_He looked in his computer and nodded._

_ "The next plane out of here goes to Los Angeles, California; flight 815." He looked back up at me for approval. "It leaves in 30 minutes" I needed out of here so I didn't care where it was going. I nodded._

_ "I'll take it!" He printed me out my ticket, and handed it to me smiling._

_ "Thank you, and enjoy your flight on Oceanic airlines"_

_(End Flash back)_

That very plane was now split in half, and laying in pieces on a beach of a deserted island. There had to of been over 40 people on the plane, and they were all now scattered around the beach. There were a lot of injuries, and scared people who were in need of help. They just needed some one to take charge and help. As luck would have it one man did take it upon himself to help, and try to recover as many people as he could, and luck was on our side, because he was a doctor.

I couldn't hear or see any one else, and my voice was getting tired from trying to get some one... anyone's attention, to help me out of this hole.

"Help!...help!" I couched and tried to clear my scratchy throat. After about what seemed like an hour of yelling I felt defeated, and closed my eyes about to give up all hope of getting out of here, when I heard a faint male voice.

"Hello? Is some one there?" I felt my heart beat faster with excitement. I tried to move, forgetting I couldn't, but feeling the pain all over again.

"Yes!" I screamed. "I'm down here in the hole, and I think my leg is broken I can't move!" I heard his footsteps through the sand speed up coming closer to my hole. I tried to look up to see a man with scruffy long dirty blonde hair, looking down at me with concern. "Can you get me out of here?" I pleaded.

"How did you get in here?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know, I woke up in here..."I sighed. "What happened? Where are we?"

"The plane crashed... on some island. I don't know where we are." I nodded, knowing he couldn't hear or see me that well, but I was at a loss for what to say, even though I had a million things running through my mind.

"How many..." I coughed, feeling how dry my throat was, and how much I needed water. "How many people survived?" I heard the gentleman sigh, looking behind him quickly, and then back at me.

"What's your name?"

"Alice... I'm Alice Gallagher"

"Hold tight Alice, I'm going to get help, and we're going to get you out of that hole." I couldn't control the smile that was spreading across my cheeks, perhaps there is hope for me after all.

"Thank you... wait what do I call my rescuer?" I faintly saw him smirk down at me, as he got up.

"You can call me Sawyer" I heard him run off and I tried to relax holding onto the promise from this man.

Sawyer was quite a ways into the jungle of the Island and he came running back out to the beach, in search for some one and some thing to help get me out of the hole.

He saw the doctor trying to get some shrapnel from a top some people burried under it.

"Are you the doctor?" Sawyer asked out of breath. He looked up and nodded.

"Yea, Jack Shepard, What do you need?" Sawyer pointed toward the jungle.

"There's a girl... Alice, trapped in a hole, with a broken leg, I need help getting her out!" Jack looked around the beach, and then back at Sawyer.

"There are a lot of people here who need help, and are in more need of a doctor. I'm sorry, find some rope, and some thing to wrap her leg tightly with." Sawyer was stunned at his reaction. This man was stepping up to play hero for the plane passengers, but he was picking and choosing who to save. Who did he think he was god? He made his mind up, right away Sawyer did not like Jack and his egotistical attitude. He would find a way to get me out himself. So he wandered the beach, looking for a first aid kit or a rope that might have came from the plane.

Sawyer kept swearing under his breath, coming up empty handed. He knew a lot of other people needed help too, but he had to help me, like he promised he would.

"Hey!" My attempted rescuer turned around to see an oversized, hairy man with a half smile on his face. "You're looking for help?" Sawyer felt relief looking at this man. He smirked and nodded.

"There's a girl stuck in a hole, a little ways in the jungle, I need help getting her out." He nodded.

"Sure Dude, what ever I can do to help" He followed Sawyer to my hole. "The name's Hurley by the way." They didn't stop, they kept moving in hopes of getting to me soon.

"Sawyer" He said simply, trying not to make a real conversation right now, he was on a mission.

Hurley, being over weight, and more out of shape than Sawyer who was build like an athlete, or a supermodel, was quite a distance behind, but still able to see Sawyer, so he tried to run to catch up. He didn't realize that he had stopped and ran right into Sawyer's back, nearly knocking him into the hole as well. Sawyer slowly turned back to him in annoyance.

"Sorry Dude, you should have warned me you were stopping" He tried to joke out of breath. Sawyer knew he meant no harm, so he just rolled his eyes shaking his head and called to me in the hole.

"Alice?" As I heard the familiar voice I tried to look up at him, with out moving too much. I was so relieved he actually came back for me.

"Sawyer?"

"Yea, It's me, I brought help with me." He looked back at Hurley, who now came to the edge of the hole looking down on me as well.

`"Woh... it really is a girl in a hole" He looked down at me, and I tried not to laugh at the man's bluntly obvious statement. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh ya know … just hanging out..." I sighed "How do you think I got down here?"

"How did the plane throw you all the way out here, when everyone else is out on the beach?"

"How should I know, can you please just get me out of here?" Sawyer was getting just as annoyed with Hurley's inquisition as I was.

"Hurley!" Sawyer rubbed his face, and pulled a rope out of a bag he picked up from the beach crash site, tied one end tightly around his waist, and handed the opposite end to Hurley. "Here, tie this end to that tree, and as soon as I get down to her, help pull us up." He just nodded at his instructions. He looked down to yell down to me next. "I'm coming down, hold tight." I watched at Sawyer lowered himself down to me slowly, until he was able to put his feet to the ground.

"You did it!" I said surprised. I could see his features more clearly now, and when he smiled I could see how handsome he really was.

"I told you I'd get you out princess" He came closer to me. "Can you move at all?" I shook my head. "Ok, put your arms around me, I'm going to carry you, so hold on tight." I moaned, I felt a bit un easy about that.

"I don't know... how do I know I can trust you?" He chuckled a bit.

"Listen princess, I just busted my ass to try to get you out of this hole, and I am a man of my word, so I promise you, that you are safe with me" I looked him over ,and I sensed that I could trust him, so I held my arms out. He came closer, scoping me up in his arms, as I tightly wrapped mine around his neck. " Hold on" he whispered in my ear, and I felt a chill go up my spine. "Hurley!" He yelled "Pull us up now!" It wasn't long before we reached the top. Sawyer now sat in the sand, still holding tightly onto me.

"Sawyer?" He looked into my eyes, some how understanding that he could put me down gently. I looked up at the man helping my knight and shinning armor.

"I'm Hurley! You must be Alice" I nodded, smiling at this man's character.

"Thank you, both of you!" I looked back at Sawyer who was pulling an ace bandage out of a bag.

"I need to wrap your leg, before it gets too swollen, and we can rest here for a while before I help you back to the beach with everyone else." I felt like I must still be in shock, and the brunt of the plane crash, and near death experience hasn't hit me yet. I just stared at Sawyer as he wrapped the ace bandage around my leg, like I was in a trance.

What was this strange land? Where were we exactly? Why did we crash? There were a million questions running through my mind, but the one answer I had gotten was a sense of relief because I wanted to get far away, and I've never felt further away from anything than I was now. I let a smile spread across my face, thinking about my new found freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Down The Rabbit Hole

A Lost Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying my story so far, I own nothing about the Television show Lost, I'm just writing for fun, like always!

Chapter 2:

I looked around to get my bearings, but all that surrounded us were trees, and sand. It looked like we were in a jungle, but according to my rescuer most every one else landed on a beach. I had a bout a million questions, but then realized I needed to get out of my own mind, because I heard my name being called.

"Alice?" I shook my head, and looked over at the man who pulled me from the hole; Sawyer.

"Yea?" He was now sitting next to me, leaning against a palm tree.

"I said Are you alright?" I smirked thinking about how silly that question sounded. I was just in a plane crash, and pulled out of a sandy hole in the ground with a broken leg. I tried to hide the chuckle coming out of my lips.

"Am I ok?" I looked over at Hurley who was sitting across from us. He didn't look to shocked, as if bad things happened around him all the time. "You should ask Hurley that question." I nodded in his direction, still talking to Sawyer. He looked over at him as well, and saw his facial expression didn't look scared or shocked, but a bit like he knew something we did not. He was also quite a distance from us, and that made me more nervous than anything. Sawyer and I both looked curiously at our curious new friend.

"Do you mind tellin' us why you're all the way over there, and you look like you know something we don't." Hurley slowly looked up as Sawyer asked him. He looked sadly at both of us.

"It's my fault" He just said simply, and leaving even more questions.

"What's your fault Hurley?" I asked a little more caring than Sawyer.

"Everything" He sighed "The crash... everyone's injuries..." we still looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm cursed!" Sawyer started to chuckle immediately, but I just bit my lip to keep myself from smiling and hurting his feelings.

"What makes you think you're cursed? I asked not taking my eyes off of him.

He figured we wouldn't believe him, because no one else had, but he saw something in my eyes that was different, something that made him feel comfortable.

"You wont believe me, no one else did" He kept his gaze at me, both us us forgetting about Sawyer at the moment.

"I wont judge you in any negative way, if that is what you are thinking" I smiled to let him know I was genuine. I saw him take a deep breath.

"Because I won the lottery" I was not expecting that, usually that made people happier. I couldn't imagine why he thought that was what cursed him. I was about to ask him about it, but this is where Sawyer made himself known again.

"You won the lottery?" Hurley nodded. "How is that a curse?" He chuckled. "Seems like you have good luck on your side, not bad." Hurley just shook his head with a fearful expression on his face.

"Naw man, trust me it's a curse. Since I won all that money I've lost so much , and this is only proof that it's going to keep getting worse!" He looked scared and defeated, and I felt bad, I wanted to comfort him, and say something to make him feel better.

I smiled his way, because I couldn't get up and give him a comforting hug. I didn't really know what to say. It looked like it was getting dark, so we decided to stay where we were were until morning so we could head to the beach in the day light. Sawyer reached into the pack he brought with him and brought out a bottle of water, and handed it to both Hurley, and myself, before taking a drink himself. I had lost my sweater in the plane crash somehow, and felt the chill night air hit my skin, and it sent a shiver through my body. Sawyer moved closer to me, leaning against the tree.

"Come on princess, I'll keep ya warm." He put his arm around me, and nodded for me to lay my head against his shoulder. I looked at him a bit unsure. "I'm comfier than that tree, and warmer too!" He smirked, and I fought back a smile at his words.

"Sawyer..." He was trying really hard to flirt with me, and I could see that, and he was also a nice guy, who rescued me from that hole. He had that knight and shinning armor vibe and I was a sucker for that stuff, but I was unsure, because I didn't know how to trust... not any more.

"Come on Alice I don't bite...hard" He chuckled. "Unless you're into that sort of thing!" I blushed, so he was that sort of guy; using charm through innuendos. I just glared at him, shaking my head. He patted his shoulder, and pulled me closer into him. I felt the warmth radiate through him. I decided to give into it and laid my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat rapidly, through his toned chest. I felt another shiver go through my body, but this time it was not from the cold.

Meanwhile Hurley pretended to be a sleep, as he rested his head against a palm tree. He sighed, and stared at Sawyer and myself. How much more bad luck would he have to endure because of those lottery numbers? He groaned letting his eyes fall on my body, he suddenly felt more relaxed and at ease, soon drifting off to sleep as well. As he drifted off to a deep slumber, he whispered out something un expected...

"Alice..." a smile spread across Hurley's lips as he slept.

I felt bright warm light shine down on my face, and a blinked my eyes slowly open, and came face to face with Sawyer, who was staring down at me with a grin on his face. I quickly sat up, remembering where I was.

"Woh.. easy there princess" I looked down at my ankle, and sighed. "Were going to get you to that doctor today if its the last thing I do." He thought the doctor; Jack Shepard was an egotistical ass, but how could he say no to helping? True, there were more victims from the crash far worse off than I was ,but he seemed to be the only one taking charge of everyone.

"It's probably just broken, not life or death. I'm sure I'll be fine" I smiled at him hoping it would calm all of our minds.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're optimistic, but we're getting you to the beach." He nodded in Hurley's direction. "Come on Mongo help me get her back" Hurley rolled his eyes at Sawyer's nickname for him, but ignored it any way, making his way to the other side of me. I draped an arm around both of the guys and they walked me carefully back to the beach.

As we approached the edge of the Jungle, I started to see water, but I also heard cries, and loud noises of despair. I sighed, So this is what happened to everyone else. My heart felt a rush of sadness seeing all the panic and worry scattered along the beach. I could certainly see the doctor would choose to help these people over me. I didn't blame him as Sawyer did.

"Oh my goodness!" I whispered, almost crying at the sight I saw. I thought I saw blood and a few dead bodies in the mix. "You didn't tell me it was this bad" I looked from both Sawyer and Hurley, neither of them said a word. I felt a sharp pain go through my leg, spreading through out my body. "AHHH!" I nearly doubled over in pain.

"What happened?" Hurley tried to set me down as he asked concerned he had done something to me while helping me to the beach. Sawyer had a worried expression to his features, but he tried to stay manly and strong, helping me ease into the sand.

"Stay with her, I'm going to find Jack!" Sawyer raced off.

Hurley sat down next to me, and I closed my eyes to hide the pain, and tried to focus on something else.

"What can I do for you?" I reached out for his hand and held onto it, which must have surprised him.

"Tell me something, anything... to distract from the pain." I groaned, fighting back tears, from the massive pain shooting through my body.

"Like what?" He wanted to help, but he was really at a loss for how to act or what to do.

"Tell me about you" I whispered, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not very interesting, you wouldn't want to know me" He bruited, but knew he was hiding something. He appeared to be more guarded than I was, and I was intrigued. I forced a smile.

"How can someone who says they won the lottery be un interesting, some one who thinks they are cursed..." I squeezed his hand. "Can you tell me why?" I saw his eyes get big, and he shook his head.

"No... you'll get hurt... if I tell you... you could die" I gasped, letting go of his hand. I instantly saw the sadness spread across his face, he really believed this. I looked up seeing Sawyer coming up through the sand with another man I assumed was the doctor.

"Alice, I brought him" I smiled. Sawyer raced up next to me.

"Hi Alice, I'm Jack, do you mind telling me what happened?" I nodded and proceeded to tell him everything from waking up in the hole, to my sudden rush of spreading pain.

"What is wrong with me Jack" I sighed. "It's not just a broken ankle is it?" I felt like I already knew the answer.

Jack looked me over, and slightly pulled my pant leg up, and un wrapped the bandage Sawyer wrapped around my leg last night.

"Alice I'm afraid you're right, it is more than just a broken ankle." I looked at him in the eyes. "You're bleeding internally, you need surgery!"

Authors Note: I'm going to leave you all at a cliff hanger... let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Down The Rabbit Hole

A Lost Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I only write my stories for fun, I own nothing, Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"What do you mean she is bleeding internally?" Sawyer spat back at the Jack. He wasn't believing my fate, the way I knew something more had to be wrong, just by the way it felt. "How could this happen?" He tried to get a closer look, but Jack pushed him out of the way so that he could get a better feel. He didn't have the proper hospital equipment so he had to go on best guess here.

Jack ignored Sawyers comments, having dealt with many disgruntled patients and their families before.

"It had to have been when she was thrown from the plane, and landed in that sand pit, you two pulled her out of." He directed it at Sawyer, and Hurley, even though he never took his eyes off me, and my leg. He applied pressure from my knee, down to my ankle. "Let me know if this hurts" He said as he did it. I didn't have much time to respond, because my leg way turning purple, and the pain was now piercing all the way up my leg. I winced out in pain, alarming all three of the guys.

"AHHH!" I cried out.

"You gotta help her Doc!" Sawyer was getting in his face again, but he just pushed him back.

"Sawyer was it?" He just nodded, getting angry. "Ok, Sawyer listen, I will try my best to help her, but you need to back up and give me some space" Sawyer was the kind of guy that didn't like being told what to do, but he knew it was the only way to help me, since he didn't have any medical experience. He looked around ,and back at me. I was practically in so much pain I was fighting back tears. He took a deep breath and anxiously rubbed his hand over his face, and walked off down the beach. Jack watched him walk away, and then turned to Hurley, who was sitting next to me, still holding onto my hand. He looked just as scared, but didn't want to get in the way, because a part of him still blamed himself for all of this. He wanted me to be ok, and he had to know if I would be, which is why he stayed put or else he'd be running far away just so that he knew any more pain that came my way wasn't the result from his assumed curse.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to go too" Hurley looked at me, I was in too much pain to register much any way so he nodded, and then turned to Jack before he left.

"Will you let me know..." He didn't finish his thought process, because he understood that he was concerned about my well being, just like Sawyer, but with more comforting tactics.

"I will, I promise I will do my best to help her" Jack's promise to Hurley was genuine, and he understood, slowly walking away from the area we surrounded.

Jack turned back to me. He reached into the first aid kit they found from the plane. He knew he didn't have very much to work with. He pulled out a mini bottle of alcohol he had from the plane, and poured it over my leg to sterilize the area. He turned to me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but this is going to hurt!" he reached for a pair of medical scissors, gauze, bandages, safety pins, and dental floss. He took the scissors and opened them all the way, using the sharp end to cut open my leg. I started to bleed out immediately, as he wanted to relieve the pressure. As soon as he cut into me the screams got worse, and the tears flowed down my face. I could be heard all over the beach.

Sawyer heard me scream louder than before, and he wanted to run over to me, do some thing, help in some way. He knew staying away was the only way to help right now, so he walked further down the beach until he was alone. He plopped himself down in the sand ,and just stared out into the ocean. He tried to to focus on the water, hearing the crashing of the waves and water hitting the shore. He wasn't even sure why he was so concerned about me, he had never met me before, and he certainly didn't care about any one but himself. He sighed to himself, because caring only gets you hurt.

_(Flashback)_

_ Sawyer was a con man, and he had to keep reminder himself of that, but it was hard when she was getting under his skin in a new way. He watched her walk toward the bed; her long slender legs, perfectly toned body, long flowing brunette hair, was just part of what made her sparkle. He had assumed she would be as vapid and shallow as all the others, but she was kind, and selfless, and that surprised him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had just gotten out of a hot shower, and Sawyer knew what he wanted now. She slowly removed her small white towel, that came just barely to her thighs, supplied by the hotel. She climbed into bed, her dark blue eyes sparkled looking down at him._

_Sawyer took a deep breath_

_He has been with her for nearly a month; a new record for him. He just had to stick to the plan, but it was growing harder with each passing day. The plan was to find the wife of a rich schmuck, get her to fall for him, and convince her to give him her husbands money with out her knowing, or him knowing of the con, and the number one rule... never get attached. Sawyer had this rule for a reason, little did he know he was going to end up being the one with the broken heart... he was going to be the one coned in the end..._

_(End Flashback)_

Sawyer was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a woman sit down next to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the presence of another person there, especially when he wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" She smiled staring out into the ocean.

"I wasn't startled!" She laughed at him, and this got his attention, making him raise one of his eye brows at her. "Do you mind telling me what is so amusing?" he smirked back at her.

"You! You're trying so hard to be manly, it's actually cute."

"Please!" He scoffed, but she knew his type. HE could read him like a book, and he knew it.

"She's going to be ok" The woman said to Sawyer smiling at him, until he caught on that she was talking about me.

"How.."

"Jack sent me over here, to tell you Alice will be fine, she lost a lot of blood and needs rest for a few days, but he was able to fix her!" He finally let out the breathe he wasn't aware that he was holding. He was so relieved I made it through this. He knew I had to make it, he found me, and rescued me, I had to make it! Sawyer nodded to her, and for the first time since she sat next to him, he was actually able to notice her; this woman looked overly confident that radiated through her persona, long curly dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and the faintest freckles on her face that made her seem sweet and innocent. He smiled at her.

"Thank you" He said after she noticed that he was looking at her, she got up and started to walk back to the other side of the beach, toward everyone else. "Wait!" She slowly turned back around to face him. "The name's Sawyer!" She smiled and continued walking backward still facing him.

"I'm Kate" He watched her walk away, the mysterious woman who gave him hope again, hope that I was ok.

Jack had made a tent around me, as he operated on my leg as best as he could with what he had. He needed an as sterile environment as he could possible get on a sandy island. He couldn't knock me out with anesthesia, but with all of the screaming from the pain I passed out from shock. This was all surreal, but when I finally awoke it surprised me that the person I was most excited to see was Sawyer. I didn't know him, not really, but he had saved me, and he made me feel like a princess. It may sound crazy but he gave me hope in the opposite sex, that possibly I didn't need to run.

_(Flashback)_

_I slowly stood up off of the cold hard wood floor, my legs felt like jello, and I reached up to feel the back of my throbbing head. I gasped feeling something wet. I brought my fingers around to see them, and the thick red liquid drenched on my finger tips. I quivered in fear, trying not to let him see me cry._

_ "Alice..." The man was 6'10, and 225 pounds, he over powered me on every level. I tried to back away as he came closer to me again. I knew this time I had to get away... for good._

_(End Flashback)_

I fluttered my eyes open, and tried to hold back the smile, as I saw his face.

"Seems you're going to be alright princess" Sawyer smirked looking down at me.

"Thank you" I whispered, still feeling a bit weak.

"For what?"

"Being a hero, when I needed one" He looked at me as if I had said some thing foreign to him, but it was more foreign to me. I looked around again, looking for Hurley.

"Where's Hurley?" I asked, feeling through his expression his hurt from my question, but he tried to hide it.

"I'll go find Him" He sighed. "I better go let Snuffy know you're ok" I watched him walk away, feeling bad for how I sent him away, but I had to protect my self.

As Sawyer walked across the beach in search of Hurley he didn't even notice Kate watching the actions of what just went down with un clear intentions, Kate wasn't as pure as she appeared to be.


End file.
